


Fingertips and High Cheekbones

by simplykayley



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Post-Credits Scene, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fingerprints, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Last Chapter is spoilers for Captain America: Civil War, M/M, One Shot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, SHEILD rebuilt itself, Short One Shot, Spoilers, The Avengers - Freeform, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, Tony Is Not Helping, sad Steve Rogers, soul marks, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykayley/pseuds/simplykayley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are first touched by your soulmate, the first place they touch will be forever decorated with their fingerprints.</p><p>Where Steve receives Bucky's fingerprints on his cheeks, and he meets the Avengers along the way. </p><p> </p><p> <br/>Last chapter is spoiler for Captain America: Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1 The First Avenger

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [指尖与颧骨](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495205) by [hamLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock)



Steve Rogers was barely 7 years old when he learned about the fingerprints that decorated his mother's wrist, and the reason that many other people he had met had different fingerprints decorating their body parts.

"Well, when you meet your true love, their fingerprints will stay on the first place that they ever touch you." She tries to explain to her young son as he looks up at her with big, blue curious eyes and blonde locks. 

"Do they love you?" He asked after a few minutes of silence, and she smiles down at him. 

"Your soulmate will love you more than anything, I swear to you, darling." 

×•×•

He knows who it is as soon as he grabs his chin, and Steve can't help but cringe as one of the most public places on his body is marked with fingerprints for the rest of his life.

It's after one of his worst cat fights, but this one is different, the huge kid that Steve actually can't remember the name of is torn away from his body and thrown down the alley by a strange boy that looks to be about his age. 

"Get, scat, you ass!" The 10 year old boy calls after him, before turning to look down at Steve, who has now laid up and was sitting on the dirty alley floor. 

"Don't you think your alittle to small to be fighting a boy his size?" He asked with a accent almost to thick for his age and raises eyebrow and sits in front of him to check out his face. His skin is tan and his hair is dark and his eyes are a pretty blue like the pictures of the ocean his ma use to show him in the books at home.

"Don't worry, my ma's a nurse." He mutters as Steve tries to scoot back. 

He grabs his chin, his fingers on both cheeks and one finger under his chin. Steve gasps at the slight burn of the boys finger tips and grabs his wrist in retaliation.

He pulls away as if Steve's touch burns and he's going to go out on a limb and say it does. 

They are silent for a minute, just staring at each other in the middle of a back alley, and Steve can feel the marks beginning to form on his lower cheeks and under his chin and he can't help but grin at how sterotypical it all sounds. 

"I'm James Buchanan Barnes." He finally said and Steve grins at him, all teeth. 

"I'm Steve Rogers." 

"Well, I sure am sorry I marked up your face like that, Steve Rogers." He says, referring to the exact replicas of his fingerprints spread across Steve's cheeks. 

"Don't mention it." 

×•×•

Steve almost grins when he realizes that he actually surprised Nick Fury with the fingerprints on his cheeks. 

He knows there is no record of him having any type of marking on his body, the showgirls had always been kind enough to cover his cheeks in their makeup so that no one noticed them, and after that, Peggy did it for him. 

Nick doesn't comment on them as they talk about some kind of mission, but he can feel his eyes on his face every time he turns his head from side to side. 

It gives him some kind of satisfaction as he walks away. 

×•×• 

Natasha raised a eyebrow at him when he gets off the plane and lands on safe ground next to Coulson, basically coming to stand in front of her. 

She doesn't say anything about it well Coulson is there, but as soon as he walks away from them, she's at it. 

"That's a pretty unfortunate place to have markings." She comments, and he smiles at her with all his teeth, they both seem to know what he's feeling. 

"You have no idea, Ma'm." 

×•×•

No one else he meets that day actually comments on his face or anything, just a few raised eyebrows, until Tony Stark comes in. 

"Well, looky here, I guess Cap isn't as much as a prude as everyone says." He grins, referring to his marks and everyone, including himself, roll their eyes. 

"Stark, leave the poor guy alone, we all see the very permanent markings on his cheek." Bruce sighs, staring down at his papers, and Steve cringes. 

"No, but really, how very unpure of you, Captain. Shouldn't you save yourself for marriage or something like that." He clutched his chest in fake shock. 

"What would you know about saving yourself for marriage, Stark." He mutters, pressing one hand to his cheek. 

"Was that a insult, Cap. I feel insulted, Fury." 

×•×• 

When he sees Bucky, behind the mask, after years and years, he knows, like he knew the first time they ever met. He just does. 

The only thing that keeps him going is the marks on the Winter Soldier's real life arm.

/p>


	2. Part 2 The Winter Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no hope for the weary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm actually more than 25% awake when I wrote this part, so I hope it's somewhat as soon as the first. :)
> 
> Just so you know, I know absolutely nothing about the subway, I was on one once when I went on a class trip last December and that's it, so I'm not trying to cause like any offense, cause let me tell you, some people can get offensive about absolutely nothing.

Steve Rogers cared little about the small drops of cold water that hit his face as he stared down from his balcony down onto the streets of loud New York City. 

It was the only thing that hadn't changed about the city.

The honking of agitated drivers and hollering back and forth between people on the sidewalk did little to calm his nerves as he thought over his previous failure of catching up with Bucky Barnes and trying to convince the scared and confused man that he could once call his soulmate to come back to New York City with him. 

Sam was out of the job for the near future. No one really liked or wanted to talk about the slit to his throat delivered to him by a crazed Hydra agent that could have completely slit his jugular and killed him if Steve had not shot the man with a well trained aim to the forehead, killing him instantly. 

There had been no time to follow after Bucky, as he held a cloth to his friend's throat and waited for the Stark helicopter that he had called in as a emergency to come and get the both of them. 

So, he knew that the search for Bucky Barnes would unfortunately be on hold until he was certain that his partner and friend could safely follow behind him. 

And as he thought of this, he couldn't tell if the drops on his cheeks were tears or rain anymore, and he couldn't find it in himself to care.

Steve ran his hands across his face and lightly placed them over the fingerprints that he knew he would find on his cheeks, right underneath his cheekbones, and he thought of the fingers that he imagined could still burn his skin with a barely there fire that he had never quite learned how to control completely.

However, as he leaned against the railing and looked down, he couldn't quite shake the feeling of a sniper's eyes on him. 

And he was almost positive it wasn't Clint. 

×•×•

He wondered sometimes why SHIELD would ever try to trail him, but then team him up with the Black Widow. He was bound to learn a few things about shaking a tail from her. 

He threw himself through the doors of the subway that had been written in horrible cursive that he could never mistake along with a ticket to get him on. 

He wondered for a minute if it had been a horrible and cruel joke played by one of his enemies as he watched his trail disappear from his sight on the tracks and then looked around the deserted car that roomed only two people. 

Then Bucky seemed to step out of nowhere, coming to stand straight in front of him. 

They stood several feet apart, both pairs of blue eyes focused on each other as they sized each other up. One trying to see if the other was there to kill and the other trying to figure out if it was a wise plan to be alone with the man he could once call his enemy a few short months before, but could only remember as his lover. 

Then Steve was moving, and Bucky was ready for a blow to the face, not the strong arms that be felt wrap around his waist and pull him towards the other. 

"God,I missed you." He cried into his dark hair that he had recently had cut down, and he looked exactly like the Bucky that he had known 70 years before.

Bucky pressed his face into his shoulder, and couldn't take in anymore as he wrapped his arms around Steve's large body, running his fingers through the soft, fair blonde hair on the back of his skull. 

"I missed you too." He muttered, pressing kisses wherever he could reach, his neck, cheeks, his marks. "I couldn't find a way to get close to you without alerting anyone though, and I got desperate." He confessed and Steve pulled away, staring into his eyes.

"Do you have to go again?" He asked, a sadness in his voice that Bucky couldn't take as he let him pull his arm made from flesh and blood up to his lips and press his lips to the fingerprints Bucky knew was there. 

"I don't know." He whispered. "There's still so much that I can't remember, I can barely even remember us, but it's still coming back slowly." He said and Steve took half a step away from his grip and looked him up and down. 

"You'll still come back to me though, right?" He asked, weariness in his voice. 

Bucky ran a hand down his cheek. 

"Always." 

×•×•

"Are you OK, Steve?" Natasha asked him a week after the event at the subway. 

"I'm ok, Nat." He smiled tiredly at her, wanting nothing more to get out of his suit as he ran his hands through his blonde hair. 

She frowned at him, immediately sensing the lie. "I just want you to know that we are all here for you." 

"I know that, Nat." 

"Then I'll just warn you now, they have cameras on the subway." She smiled sadly at him, and waltzed away before he could reply to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Give me your thoughts. :)
> 
> I think I'm going to post a few more chapters with this cause a few people ask that I continued this story farther, so I will. :)
> 
> P.s. I'm thinking of other ideas to write about, so can anyone give me any good ideas about a female blonde actress of model that could be a female Captain America? I can barely think of anyone. Thanks!


	3. Part 3 Civil War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may actually be the worst chapter yet, but I just wanted to get this last chapter out to you guys. Thank you all for sticking around till the end and I hope you like.

He knew without a doubt that he would rather let them shoot him then let them put a bullet in Bucky. 

As Sharon tells him this in the restaurant in a country that he is no longer familiar with after almost 80 years. 

••••••

When he sees him in the small apartment in Bucharest, he remembers the day in the subway that only he remembers now. 

The journal filled with the small things that he can remember bring tears to his eyes but he blinks them away as he hears Sam in his ear and feels a presence behind him that makes him look over his shoulder into the eyes of Bucky Barnes. 

"Do you remember me?" He asked, and tries to forget the hopefulness in his voice. 

The Winter Soldier pauses for a moment and looks at him. 

"Your Steve," 

And then the fighting begins. 

It always ends in a fight.

••••••

When they finally catch up with them he watches them push him to the ground, and he wants to fight against the restraints they put on his wrist but he know that only makes it worse. 

••••••

Holding the helicopter back is one of the hardest things that he has ever had to done, but he does it. 

As the helicopter crashes and the blades miss his body by a few inches he ignores how Bucky takes him by the throat and their is absolutely nothing in his eyes. 

He doesn't remember. 

And as they fall towards the water, Steve pulls his unconcess body out of the water this time around. 

It's the least he could do after all.

••••••

The fight is brutal, but Steve can still understand Tony's point of view. The Winter Soldier had killed his parents, he couldn't say he understood, but he knew. 

But this didn't stop him from fighting any less viciously to protect Bucky, the man that he couldn't help loving even after all these years. 

He punches and punches until he can't feel anything but he keeps going anyway and lifts the shield above his head and he can see the suffocating fear in Tony's eyes. 

He brings the shield down into the middle of his chest.

••••••

He gets him back but it's not the same. 

T'Challa takes them away with him back to Wakanda for their own protection, but Steve thinks in the back of his head that it is a kind of apology for chasing them like he had.

When they get there and Bucky tells them that he wants to be put back on ice it is the first time in a long time that he actually feels like he is about to cry. 

"It's my choice Steve, and T'Challa says that he will sake me up every 3 months so I don't lose to much time." He smiles sadly as he must see the thoughts in Steve's head and Steve throws his arms around his neck in a hold that would choke anyone else. 

"Are you sure?" He asked one last time as they begin to prepare him to put him to sleep once again, like Steve had been for 70 years.

He turns his head and smiles at him and lets a hand run down his cheek until they are all pressed perfectly against the fingerprints on his cheeks. 

"I'm positive, Steve." 

He looks peaceful when the ice comes, if Steve didn't know what was going on he would have thought that he was just sleeping.   
But he knew better than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's terrible, but I knew that the last chapter had to be set around the civil war, so here you guys go. I'm planning to edit it more later so no worries. Thank you all again for sticking around. Give me your thoughts in the comments below, thank you! :)


End file.
